RE: Inheritance
by sherry-me
Summary: Ia terlahir dan mati tak hanya sekali ... demi apa?/Sebuah fanfiksi tentang hidup dan kematian yang tak hanya sekali-milik satu dan tujuh jiwa-tentang sesuatu yang diwariskan, tentang manusia, tentang Nusantara./Sebuah persembahan untuk hari Kemerdekaan Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia ke-68./Prolog: Regol/OCs everywhere, NedxIndo in 1 scene


Selamat dini hari, MINNA~! XD

Saya tahu ini sudah lewat tanggal 17 Agustus dan, well, ini seharusnya dipublish tanggal 17 tapi... lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali kan?

Pokoknya, SELAMAT MEMBACA~! XD

**_0_/\_0_0_/\_0_0_/\_0_0_/\_0_****_0_/\_0_0_/\_0_0_/\_0_0_/\_0_**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Basic idea of this story_ (c) Silan Haye

**Hetalia (c) Hidekazu Himaruya**

Raka Danu(pratama) (c) le . clarius

Guntur Mahendrata (c) Jowo . Londo

Garuda Eka Prakoso (c) vreemdleven

Bhinneka Adhi Jayawardhana (c) skadihelias

Sanjoyo L. Setiabudi (c) ry0kiku

Rangga Wicaksono (c) are . key . take . tour

Laras dan Raka Sukma Nusantara serta plot _benda_ ini (c) saya

sejarah Indonesia dan semua-muanya yang nyelip, pokoknya bukan punya saya

.

_**Warning (for the entirety of the story):**_

utak-atik peristiwa dan tokoh sejarah serta lokasi yang ada di dunia nyata; beberapa adegan berdarah-darah nantinya; kekerasan; _OCs everywhere_; karakter minor; _characters' death_ (siapin tisu #ditimpuk); _male x male (just twice)_; gaya bahasa jadul; _OOC_; POV gado-gado; _typo and so on._

**.**

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**_

_**YOU'VE BEEN WARNED BEFORE.**_

**.**

**_0_/\_0_0_/\_0_0_/\_0_0_/\_0_****_0_/\_0_0_/\_0_0_/\_0_0_/\_0_**

**.**

_Sebuah persembahan untuk hari Kemerdekaan Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia ke-68._

**.**

**RE : INHERITANCE**

**.**

**Prolog**—**Regol**

re

bisa berarti sekali lagi—mengulang

bisa berarti kembali—pulang

bisa berarti belakang—terkenang

bisa berarti nada kedua—tembang

tapi bagi mereka...

bisa berarti segalanya, awal—permulaan

kesempatan kedua untuk mengalami kembali

untuk hidup sekali lagi

**.**

_**Semua yang bermula...**_

Ia tak tahu bagaimana ia bisa terlahir. Ia seolah muncul begitu saja dari dalam bumi, sela angin, deras arus sungai dan debur ombak.

Tubuhnya adalah tanah yang menjelma insan. Matanya adalah serat kayu bening yang saling anyam. Alisnya adalah arang yang ditambang tangan. Helai rambutnya adalah lautan di kala malam.

Ia bukan manusia. Ia tahu. Manusia tak begitu saja terlahir dalam kondisi mengerti nama semua hal yang ada di depan matanya—mengenal semua aroma, citra dan suara. Manusia tak begitu saja terlahir dewasa—mengerti banyak hal, bisa berlari, dan melompat ke sana kemari sesukanya.

_**...akan menemui usainya.**_

Ia sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Seratus tahun terakhir ia memang tak menua sama sekali tapi ia tahu cepat atau lambat ia akan mati. Seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dikepang dan bermata sipit—ia mengaku ia sama sepertinya: bukan manusia—yang memberitahunya. Ia menyebut dirinya sendiri 國家人格化 (guójiā réngéhuà)—perinsanan negara. Jiwa yang terbentuk dari rasa memiliki tiap manusia atas tanah, air dan udara yang sama. Jiwa, bukan raga. Raga itu hanya perwujudannya yang sementara. Raga itu lama kelamaan akan kehilangan keabadiannya. Lantas membusuk. Dan kembali ke tanah, menjadi renik yang dikunyah cacing perlahan di sela-sela akar tanaman.

Tubuh yang dia tempati, raga yang dinamai Raka Danu oleh sang Maharaja Baladewa ini, akan mati. Kecepatan menyembuhkan luka tubuh ini sudah menurun tajam jika dibandingkan dengan sedasawarsa silam. Ia sudah menyadarinya sejak Swarnadwipa dirongrong Dharmawangsa Teguh dari Medang sana. Dan makin merasakannya sejak Rajendra Chola keparat itu mulai mengikis wilayah Sriwijaya dengan serangan demi serangannya. Ia sendiri disusupkan keluar Sriwijaya dengan kapal pertama yang berangkat ke Jawadwipa oleh orang yang ia anggap sebagai saudara, sang maharaja terakhir, Sanggrama-Vijayotunggawarman—katanya untuk menyelamatkannya. Tidakkah ia tahu? Jika raga Danu—pria itu memanggilnya begitu dengan sayang—harus digerogoti belatung, setidaknya harus belatung Andalas yang menggerogoti dagingnya. Bukan Jawadwipa, lebih-lebih pulau lain yang ia tak tahu apa namanya.

Karenanya diam-diam ia melompat keluar dari kapal, bersembunyi di balik timbunan karung dan tong. Kotak kayu dan gulungan tambang tebal. Lantas menyambar kuda pertama yang dilihatnya—tentu setelah disumpahi si pemilik kuda yang tak sempat mengejarnya. Ia akan kembali ke Kadaram.

Karena ia adalah Raka Danu, Busur Panah Yang Kokoh. Satu hal yang diajarkan Baladewa padanya dan paling ia ingat:

Kau tak bisa berperang tanpa busur panah.

_**Semua jiwa akan binasa.**_

Kau mengulurkan tangan padaku dengan senyum lebar yang menyilaukan. Air muka yang tak pernah ditunjukkan pada budak sepertiku. Tak pernah. Sama sekali.

Karena budak adalah budak. Untuk disuruh bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja. Budak hanya untuk disuruh bekerja. Tak perlu diajak bicara, disenyumi, sekalian tak usah diberi makan jika bisa.

Kusambut jemarimu takut-takut. Dan kau menarikku berdiri dalam sekali sentak. Kepalaku terantuk dadamu dan kau sama sekali tak mengernyit jijik. Apa hidungmu tersumbat sampai kau tak bisa mencium bau kotoran manusia yang menempel di kulitku? Apa kau tak pernah diajari bagaimana cara bersikap pada budak?

"Sepertinya cuma kau yang tersisa dari mereka."

Aku ingin mengernyitkan alis—tapi tidak. Seumur hidup yang kuhabiskan sebagai budak membuatku ahli melakukan satu hal: menahan semua kedutan di wajah dan tak menampakkannya. Budak yang perasaannya tergambar di wajahnya lebih sering mendapat pukulan dan cambukan daripada mereka yang bungkam. Aku tak pula menjawab. Karena budak hanya perlu patuh—budak tak butuh bisa bicara.

"Kalau begitu kurasa lebih baik kau ikut denganku. Kalau kau mau tentunya."

Kau bicara padaku? Tidak sekadar bergumam pada dirimu sendiri? Bicara pada budak lebih gila daripada jika kau bicara pada dirimu sendiri, kau tahu.

"... mau aku jadi budakmu?"

Astaga. Apa aku mengucapkannya keras-keras? Aku memejamkan mata. Menanti pukulan yang _pasti_ datang...

…namun kau mengingkari pradugaku. Kau _tertawa_.

"Bukan. Enak saja. Aku tak perlu budak. Aku perlu rekan perjalanan. Kau mau? Tunggu, namamu siapa? Aku Guntur."

Aku bisa merasakan otot mataku mengkhianatiku. Mataku melebar. Kau tidak sembarangan. Kau...

"Aku... biasa dipanggil Werjit."

Kau mengerutkan hidung. Apa bauku sudah mencapai hidungmu?

"Siapa yang menamai anak sendiri... cacing?"

Jadi itu artinya. Cacing. Budak dan cacing. Sepadan.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa orangtuaku. Saat bisa mengingat, aku sudah ada di pasar budak. Dan saat dibeli, aku diberi nama itu."

Raut wajahmu mengeras. Salahkah yang kuucap?

"Karena sekarang kau adalah orang bebas, sebaiknya kau pilih sendiri namamu. Nama itu tak cocok untukmu."

"Aku tak tahu nama yang cocok..."

Budak tak pernah diajari apa-apa selain bagaimana cara bekerja. Mana bisa aku tahu nama yang cocok dan tidak?

Kau menyeringai lebar, mengusap rambutku. Tubuhku terasa kaku.

"Aku tahu nama apa yang cocok untukmu."

_**Semua hati akan tuna.**_

(Selalu berawal dengan tanggal. Tapi tidak tempat. Sepertinya ia takut lokasi keberadaannya diketahui.)

_September 1829_

_Kangmas,_

_Semua pasal yang hendak kukarangkan sekarang ini, pastilah tiada Kangmas akan percaya._

_Berhari-hari setelah Kangmas pergi, tiada tahukah Kangmas betapakah kiranya pedih hatiku? Betapakah kacau balau hatiku, melayang-layang tiada menentu bagai daun jatuh ditiup angin? Raka, anak kita sampai tiada terurus. Jikalah bukan karena Mbok Mi yang menjagainya, tiada tahulah aku bagaimanakah kiranya ia kini._

_Kangmas, _

_Aku mengabaikan Raka karena pedih hatiku, karena duka yang tiada terkira dalamnya. Mengenai pasal itu, sudilah kiranya Kangmas memaafkanku. Bangun dari balai pun aku tiada mampu, terlebih lagi apabila diharuskan mengurus Raka yang bayi. Badanku ini lebihlah lemah daripada bayi. Karena jiwaku turut melayang pergi kala kabar kuterima dari kawanmu. Kabar yang mengarangkan Kangmas mati dibedil kompeni. Aku relai beredak, Kangmas._

(Sampai di bagian ini, kertas yang kuning itu bergelombang. Seperti bekas terkena tetesan air. Kemungkinan besar air mata.)

_Aku lari. Masih ingatkah Kangmas akan curug di hutan tepi desa? Ke sanalah aku pergi. Untuk mendapati seseorang di sana. Seorang muda dengan darah membasahkan bajunya. Lekat kemejanya ke kulitnya, Kangmas. Tangannya luka. Kakinya terbeset. Dari bajunya aku tahu dia adalah tentara kita. Dan tergeraklah aku menolongnya._

_Kiranya tiada siapapun akan menyangka, bahwa dia bukanlah manusia..._

(Surat itu terhenti sampai sini di halaman ini. Halaman berikutnya...)

_**Semua cinta akan sirna.**_

"Je…"

"Wat?"

Mata hijau itu dipenuhi percik riang yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Dan Raka suka melihatnya.

"Baru kali ini saya menemui orang yang tiada memiliki rasa malu seperti kamu."

"Itu pujian bukan, _Meneer_?"

"Sedikit banyak."

Raka memamerkan giginya—nyengir.

"Kang!"

Seorang pria berblangkon berteriak memanggilnya dari ujung jalan. Mata Raka menyipit. Paijo. Dari pasukan gerilya timur. Tidak tahukah dia bahwa ia sedang menyamar demi memperoleh informasi di sini?

"Sekiranya saya harus pergi."

"Kawan kamu?"

Raka mengangguk, "Kawan lama. Dan sekiranya membawa kabar penting."

"Pergilah. Sampai jumpa besok, Raka."

"Sampai jumpa, _Meneer_."

_Karena mungkin kita takkan bersua esok hari..._

_**Segala bisa tiada.**_

Ia menjalankan bidak caturnya.

"... siapa namamu?"

"Apa kamu biasa mengajak orang bermain catur sebelum tahu namanya?"

Bocah itu mengangkat bahunya dan menjawab datar, "Di sini sedikit yang bisa main catur dan tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku. Siapa namamu?"

Ia mengangguk seolah apa yang keluar barusan dari mulut bocah itu adalah suatu hal yang masuk akal.

"Panggil saja aku Eka."

"Tidak pakai 'kak' atau 'pak'?"

Ia mengabaikan kalimat tanya bernada sinis yang keluar dari mulut bocah 9 tahun itu.

"Apa kamu suka tinggal di sini?"

Bocah itu menjalankan kuda putihnya, "Di sini tidak buruk."

"Tapi?"

Bocah itu memajukan bibir bawahnya sebelum menggigitnya. Bimbang apakah harus menjawab pertanyaan orang asing di depannya ini atau tidak.

"Aku kangen ayah, ibu dan kakak..."

Ia menjalankan luncusnya tanpa kata.

Program "Panuksma"—titisan—memang program yang ia perjuangkan. Sebagian orang—pejabat kalangan atas yang mengetahui keberadaannya di dalam pemerintahan negeri ini—memandang program ini sebagai program yang kejam dan diam-diam mencapnya tak berperikemanusiaan. Panuksma adalah program bertujuan untuk mendidik putra-putri Indonesia dan memilih yang terbaik di antaranya—yang duduk di depannya sekarang ini adalah yang terbaik—untuk dijadikan raga pengganti jika tiba saatnya tubuhnya tak kuat hidup lagi. Ya, kesehatannya memang jauh lebih baik ketika Nusantara meragainya—jantungnya membaik, ia tak lagi menderita asma. Tapi adalah fakta bahwa tubuhnya takkan mampu hidup lama di dunia. Raganya jauh lebih lemah daripada raga Nusantara terdahulu. Ia harus mencari pengganti. Ia sudah berjanji pada pemilik raga Nusantara sebelumnya untuk menjaga negara ini. Ia harus mendapatkan pengganti yang sempurna untuk menjadi penerusnya.

"Mereka pasti juga merindukanmu."

Benteng si bocah melahap salah satu prajuritnya dengan ganas, seolah memvisualisasikan amarah dan kesepian sang penggeraknya.

"Lalu kenapa mereka tak pernah menjengukku?"

Ia kembali diam, seolah sedang memikirkan bagaimana harus melangkahkan pionnya—padahal sebenarnya tidak.

"Apa temanmu ada yang pernah dijenguk?"

"... tidak."

"Apa dalam dua tahun ini ada orang luar, selain pengajar, pengurus, dan penjaga yang datang ke sini? Masuk ke 'sekolah' ini?"

Bocah itu menjawab setelah diam lebih lama, "... tidak."

"Itu jawaban pertanyaanmu."

"Kalau begitu... kamu siapa? Kamu bukan pengajar, pengurus ataupun penjaga."

"Aku..."

_Aku masa depanmu..._

_**Tapi tidak satu...**_

Dia mengenalnya _kembali_ baru-baru ini. Padanya ia akan bilang bahwa mereka berkenalan di warung pinggir jalan depan kampusnya sana. Bukan kampusnya—umurnya sudah berapa _puluh_ tahun coba?—tapi kampus_nya_. Si mata kelabu yang selalu berapi-api kala membicarakan reformasi.

"Kopi hitam, Bang."

... _pakai susu..._

"_Pake_ susu."

Dia tersenyum di balik gelas kopi hitamnya. _Kan..._

Tapi tidak. Yang sebenarnya tidak di sana.

Dia mengenalnya _kembali _baru-baru ini. Di pinggiran Jakarta. Di bekas pabrik yang hancur karena krisis ekonomi. Dengan tubuh babak belur dan ia menyembunyikan diri di balik salah satu mobil tim penyelamat—tak mau ia melihatnya di sana.

"Sandera sudah ditarik keluar. Luka gores peluru di lengan. Gegar otak ringan dan tulang iga retak. Tak ada tanda pendarahan dalam. Tim medis sudah dipersiapkan."

Dan dia menghela napas lega. Percayakan pada bocah itu untuk membuatnya merasakan yang namanya serangan jantung seolah _dia_ manusia.

Dia memang mengenalnya _kembali_ baru-baru ini. Tapi mereka sudah bertemu dulu sekali...

_["Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, bocah?"]_

_["Tersesat. Sepertinya."]_

_["Sepertinya?"]_

_["Kenapa Kakak menangis?"]_

_["Aku tidak—"]_

_["Ada air mata. Di situ..."]_

_["Siapa orangtuamu? Ayo kuantarkan kau pada me—"]_

_["Aku ke sini dengan kakekku."]_

_["Namanya?"]_

_["Wicaksono."]_

Ya, mereka bertemu dulu, dulu sekali...

_**Tidak satu jiwa itu.**_

_**Yang berputar tanpa henti **_

_**dalam lingkar tak bertepi.**_

_**Berlari dan menoleh tak untuk kembali.**_

.

Ia terlahir dan mati tak hanya sekali

... demi apa?

.

**[Akhir Prolog: Regol]**

**.**

**_0_/\_0_0_/\_0_0_/\_0_0_/\_0_****_0_/\_0_0_/\_0_0_/\_0_0_/\_0_**

**.**

**Catatan:**

_Regol_: gerbang

Jadi gimana? Absurd? Atau terlalu banyak spoiler? Yaah, utarakan saja semua keluh-kesah-kritik-komentar Anda di kotak di bawah ini~ :3

Sekilas tentang RE: Inheritance, ide dasar fict ini dimiliki Silan Haye dan diceritakan pada saya 15 November 2012 silam (ya, mbak di pojokan yang rambutnya sepantat, silakan berdiri #dicekikpakerambut), _all credit goes to her. Thanks for letting me use this awesome idea, dear. _#peluuuuukSilan

Terus, karakter-karakter original yang mungkin Anda sudah familiar di sini adalah milik para author senior FHI (ya, kalian semua sudah dianggap senior di sini, terima saja =w= #dibantaijamaah) yang sudah tersebut di bagian _disclaimer_ di atas. Terima kasih banyak sudah rela meminjamkan anak-anak kalian untuk saya nistakan di sini. m(_ _)m #pelukinsemuasatusatu

Soal plot... yah, katakanlah saya sedang dalam mood mencampuradukkan segalanya saat berkhayal pertama kali. Bagian surat itu saya comot gaya bahasanya dari Habis Gelap Terbitlah Terang karya R.A Kartini terjemahan Armijn Pane (cetakan 1978), betewe. Maklum, saya belajar gaya bahasa itu otodidak, jadi kalau ada yang aneh atau bagaimana langsung aja bilang, ya~ #bilangajamintaripiusher

Nah, berhubung saya lagi sibuk kejar-kejaran sama dosen di minggu-minggu ini, jadi saya cuma bisa publish chapter _penggoda_ ini dulu. _Hopefully_, chapter pertama _**Rembaka **_akan saya publish dalam waktu dekat (kurang dari sebulan saya harap).

_All in all, read and review, please~_

_Sincerely,_

sherry


End file.
